Drago se révèle à hermione
by le somptueux poulet
Summary: Que voulez vous? un peu devenu un classique ces deux là! Mais on les aimes tellement! ;) CHAPITRE 7 et 8 ONLINE!
1. Annonce des congés de Noël

Enfin les vacances de Noël! Pour les 17 ans de Ron, Mme Weasley avait invités Harry et Hermione à venir passer quelques jours au Terrier. Harry enjoué avait déjà fait ses valises, Hermione sous prétextes qu'elle avait trop de travaux déclina l'invitation quoique bien aimable. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait bien qu'elle n'en n'avait tout simplement pas envie.  
  
Ron avait été consulter la liste des élèves qui restaient au château pour rendre service à Hermione. T'as pas de chance Hermione! Déclara t-il de retour à table. Tu vas rester collée avec Malfoy, Flitwick, Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore pour une semaine entière!  
  
En effet t'as de la chance! Reprit Harry  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules. Au moins Rogue ne sera pas de la partie. dit-elle  
  
Elle marque un point. Dit Harry en regardant Ron  
  
Tu feras bien attention à toi pendant les vacances. Commença Ron  
  
Merci je sais bien me défendre seule. Lui répondit bêtement Hermione  
  
Ron a raison Hermione! Finit par dire Harry en la regardant  
  
Après tout Malfoy ne doit pas être SI désagréable que ça. dit-elle  
  
Tu te crois vraiment en disant cela??? Dit Ron  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Ce que Ron et Harry ne savaient pas c'est que  
depuis que Malfoy et Hermione étaient partenaires aux cours de Potions,  
ils s'étaient civilisés l'un envers l'autres à l'insu de ses deux amis de  
Gryffondor.  
  
-Bon on doit y aller dit Harry  
- On ce revoient dans une semaine. ajouta Ron  
- Vous prendrez le temps de m'écrire une lettre si le c?ur vous en dit!  
Leurs répondit-elle  
- Tu peux y compter! Dit Ron  
- Au revoir!  
  
Dès l'instant où ils quittèrent le château, Drago Malfoy s'approcha  
d'Hermione.  
  
Oui Malfoy?  
  
Il tenait en main un petit bout de papier griffonné.  
  
Tien prends sa. C'est le mot de passe des Serpentard si au cas où tu aurais un problèmes où quelques choses d'autres au cours de la semaine. tu sais s'y on es pour devoir passer toute une semaine ensemble mieux vaut ne pas trop s'emmerdez mutuellement.  
  
J'avoue. Dit-elle en serrant le papier dans l'une de ses poches.  
  
Et Drago repartit en direction opposée rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle qui  
s'apprêtaient à quitter eux aussi.  
Hermione quant à elle continuait à fixer Malfoy. Peut-être que mes  
vacances ne seront pas si moches que ça finalement se dit-elle en elle-  
même.  
  
Merci d'avance pour les Rewiews!!!! J'attends vos commentaire,  
impression, suggestions ect! Jécrirai une suite bientôt si ya de la  
demande bien sûr. =S  
Désolée Vraiment je sais que cest pas tres long, mais les prochains  
chapitre le seront plus cest promis! Cest que cest toujours dur de  
« starter » lhistoire non? 


	2. La tention monte mais tout s'annonce bie...

Dès la première journée, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle aurait peut-être dû après tout allé Chez Ron. les journée étaient longues seule au château avec les 4 professeurs et le seul élève de Serpentard pour lui tenir compagnie.  
  
Au moins Drago c'étais montré courtois envers elle jusqu'à présent. Hermione avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à l'extérieure à faire la sieste a lire un livre au pied d'un saule pleureur à la berge du lac sombre et opaque. D'ailleur elle était toujours là quand Drago la trouva. D'un pas subtil et insonore il s'approcha d'elle qui était littéralement submergé dans sa lecture. Il s'assit en indien à ses côtés et fut surpris de voir à quel point cette fille avait une capacité de concentration incroyable, elle n'avait même pas vu le Serpentard assis à ses côtés.  
  
Drago penchas la tête pour lire le titre de l'ouvrage. « J'ai grandis avec les Billwigs africains » lu à voix haute Malfoy. C'est bon dit moi?  
  
Hermione fît un sursaut incroyable, et se calma en reconnaissant ce  
visage familier. Depuis combien de temps tu es ici??? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Depuis 2 où 3 minutes peut-être, je ne sais plus.  
  
Hermione se sentait vraiment stupide de s'être laisser prendre au  
dépourvu par Malfoy.  
  
Ah..ah bon répond t-elle et je peux t'aider? Non pas vraiment dit-il en regardant le ciel. Tu sais depuis ce matin je t'observe depuis la tour d'astronomie Granger. Tu n'as pas bougé de la journée et tu es resté la à lire, tu n'est même pas venue dîner. Lui fît remarqué le garçon. Bon sang j'ai oublier le dîner! Dumbledore devait me chercher! Non rassure toi il sait que tu es ici.  
  
Hermione ne su quoi répondre. Elle attendait simplement que Malfoy la  
laisse tranquille pour qu'elle puisse replonger dans sa lecture.  
  
sa t'ennui si je reste ici, un peu? Demanda Malfoy à vrai dire oui Malfoy  
  
Il s'obstina à ne pas l'entendre. Et s'étendit dans la neige molle.  
  
C'est une belle journée! S'exclama Malfoy plus à lui-même qu'a Hermione que ne l'écoutait plus. Idéale pour regarder les nuages non?!  
  
Le Serpentard attendait une réponse mais la Gryffondor feigna de ne pas  
l'entendre à nouveau ce que Malfoy venait de lui adresser.  
  
Alors quoi de neuf dans ta vie? Demanda Drago en fixant les nuages. Oui je suis d'accord répondit-elle  
  
Drago la dévisaga lourdement. Elle ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Il se  
rassit sur son postérieur et la regarda.  
  
Hé Ho y'a quelq'un??? Lui dit Malfoy un peu insulté  
  
Hermione se contenta de tourner sa page. Malfoy s'irrita de se manque  
d'attention flagrant.  
Il ce leva d'un bond et arracha le livre d'Hermione d'entres ses mains,  
le jettant de toutes ses forces dans le lac glacé.  
  
Hé mon livre!!! Hurla Hermione accablé, Qu'est-ce qui te prend!? Tu es dérangé ou quoi?Tu sais je connais un exellent psychiatre qui pourrais prendre soins de toi!!!! Cria t-elle Si tu écoutait quand je te cause!  
  
Hermione grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et commença à déboutonné sont  
manteau aux couleurs des Gryffondor.  
  
Que..Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Demanda Malfoy perplexe devant cet étrange comportement. Je vais récupérer mon bouquin qu'est-ce que tu crois! Si je veux savoir un jour la fin de l'histoire!  
  
Cette fille est complètement dingue! Se dit Drago en lui-même Hey Granger non! Faits pas sa! Le lac est gelé au cas ou tu aurais pas remarqué! Et de plus ton bouquin il est fichu sa ne servirait à rien!  
  
Ignorant ses commentaires Hermione s'avanca dans le lac.  
Malfoy à la fois apeurée et incroyablement impressionner par la  
détermination de cette fille, cherchait désespérément quelque chose à lui  
dire pour la raviser.  
  
Écoutes Granger. Je m'appel Hermione ! lui dit-elle Hum, si tu veux. Hermione ne fait pas de bêtises je vais te le remboursé ton stupide bouquin si tu y tenait tant! Dit-il à cours d'idées.  
  
Hermione le regarda un instant. Lentement elle s'éloigna de la berge du  
lac et remit son manteau. Merci Drago, comme sa tu va m'évité une bonne grippe! Lui dit-elle avant de partir directement au château. Non mais pour qui elle se prends elle.  
  
Il reparti à son tour en direction du Collège.  
  
L'orsqu'il entra dans l'école il sentit immédiatement l'odeur agréable  
d'un somptueux poulet aux agrumes qui les attendaient dans la grande  
salle. ( plutôt ironique que mon nom soit le somptueux poulet par hasard!  
=P ) Il alla porter son manteau son foulard et sa tuque au dortoir. En  
chemin il croisa Hermione qui sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
Tu m'attend un instant avant descendre? lui demanda Drago Oui je t'attends ici. Lui répondit-elle  
  
Joyeuse fêtes Miss Granger ! lui dit gaiement une des armures accoté au  
mur de l'escalier.  
À vous aussi! Lui dit-elle  
  
Enfin au bout de quelques minutes Drago réaparu. Il s'était vêtu d'un  
chandail, ( quand même assez moulant) noir et de pantalon style punk, ce  
qui lui donnait une allure toute à fait rebelle avait ses cheveux blonds  
en bataille.  
- Depuis quand porte tu des vêtement moldus Drago?  
- ¨ca m'arrive à l'occasion, sa te fait pas plaisir? Lui dit-il en lui  
adressa un clin d'?il provocateur.  
  
Et il descendirent ensemble vers la grande salle.  
En général le souper c'étais bien passer. Personne ne parlait beaucoup et  
Hermione avait peur de briser le lourd silence pour adresser la parole à  
qui conques, jusqu'à ce que les hiboux livreurs de courrier faisent  
irruption dans la salle.  
Le professeur Dumbledore reçu plusieurs lettres du ministère de la magie,  
comme à son habitude, les deux autres hiboux étaient pour Malfoy et  
Hermione.  
Malfoy avait reçu un panier d'osier contenant diverses pâtisseries que sa  
mère s'était permise de lui faire pour le temps des Fêtes. Hermione  
avait reçu pour sa part une lettre provenant de Ron et Harry.  
  
Elle n'eut pas vraiment envie de l'ouvrir sur place sous le regards des  
professeurs et particulièrement celui de son voisin de table, c'est-à-  
dire Malfoy.  
Enfin vers 20 :30 le professeur Dumbledore annonça la fin du repas.  
Hermione regagnant son dortoir, et Drago le sien.  
Drago en montant vers sa salle commune retrouva dans sa poche le petit  
papier griffonné qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione avant le début des  
congés. Lisant le mot de passe des Gryffondor il décida d'aller faire un  
tour du côté d'Hermione.  
  
Bon je sais cest pas énormément plus long que le chapitre précédent mais  
tout de même c'est une amélioration! Merci beaucoup à Tinkerbell pour se  
reviews! Soyez pas timide j,accepte les bons commentaires autant que les  
moins Bon! Sauf que si je reçoit une majorité de commentaires négatifs..  
Enfin bref Merci de lire ma fic!  
  
Le somptueux poulet =)) 


	3. Un événement gênant

Merci encore pour les reviews motivant! Bon j'ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée à penser à ce nouveau chapitre et à prendre en considération vos reviews. désolée pour la mise en page qui peu foirée de temps à autre c'est plutôt de la faute de Fanfiction.net que de la mienne ¬ ¬. alors je vais essayer de faire quelque chose d'intéressant avec tout sa! Bon j'arrête mon baratin, place à l'histoire maintenant! Merci encore !!!  
  
Drago le papier à la main se dirigeait vers le dortoir d'Hermione, l'ors qu'il croisa le professeur Flitwick. Malfoy que faite vous ici? Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous promener dans l'espace réservé des Gryffondor, ce n'est pas votre maison ,ce.. J'allait aux cuisines. Répondit Malfoy froidement mais croyant s'avoir débarrassé du professeur. Aux cuisines dites vous? Vous n'y êtes pas plus autorisé figurez vous! Les étudiants ne sont même pas supposé connaître l'existence de l'entrée des cuisine, dit-il en sourcillant.  
  
Malfoy marmona quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
  
Je vois. je suppose que ce n'était pas réellement le but de votre visite dans les parages. Venez je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir. Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.  
  
Malfoy soupira et suivi le petit homme grassouillet.  
Hermione quant à elle, était seule dans sa chambre et lisait la lettre de  
Harry et Ron. Elle étais vraiment exaspéré de voir a quel point ils  
prenaient Malfoy comme un potentiel violeur!  
Elle leur rédigea une courte lettre pour leur répété de ne pas s'en faire  
pour elle et qu'elle serais capable de se sortir de problèmes si cela  
devait ce produire. Ensuite elle sorti du dortoir. En montant vers la  
volière elle devait passer devant l'entrée de la salle des Serpentard,  
Hermione décida donc d'aller demander à Malfoy si il avait quelque chose  
à envoyer par hibou au passage.  
  
Hirondelle noire dit-elle à l'armure de couleur émeraude protégeant l'entrée de la salle commune.  
Elle entra à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre où seul un petit feu fragile  
brûlait lentement dans l'entre du foyer. Mais Malfoy n'y étais pas. Alors  
Hermione se déplaça vers le dortoir des garçons, si il n'y étais pas elle  
ne le chercherait pas plus longtemps et monterait directement à la  
volière. Pattenrond qui la suivait derrière semblait perdu et ne  
reconnaissait pas cet endroit, lui qui n'y était jamais entré. Elle  
poussa la porte en y entrant silencieusement elle fît quelque pas et se  
figea carrément sur place.  
Malfoy étais étendu sur son lit les yeux fermé entrain de ce procuré un  
certain plaisir solitaire. ( si vous voyez ce que je veut dire ¬ ¬_ )  
Hermione restait là sans bouger sans savoir si c'étais parce qu'elle  
étais vraiment surprise où simplement pour cause de son petit côté  
voyeur.  
Sans faire de bruit elle se glissa silencieusement en dehors du dortoir  
pour éviter que Drago ouvre les yeux. Elle referma la porte et repartie à  
toute jambes vers son dortoir, oubliant Pattenrond dans le dortoir avec  
Malfoy. Celui-ci entendit une porte se fermer, il ouvrit les yeux et  
balaya la pièce des yeux.personne, j'usqu'a ce qu'il entend un  
miaulement. Il abaissa les yeux et vît Pattenrond.  
  
Granger. murmura t-il Drago ne su pas quoi faire il était terriblement gêné de s'être fait pris au dépourvu. qu'allait t-il pouvoir lui dire??? Il termina son « travail » pris Pattenrond et quitta vers la salle des Gryffondor dans l'espoir qu'il ne rencontrerait aucun professeur cette fois.  
  
Hermione essoufflée ce laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit en repensant a la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait beau être surprise et penser qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy mais dans le fond d'elle-même, repenser à cette instant lui étais un peu exitant! Quand tout à coup elle entendit cogner à la porte du dortoir. Oui c'est ouvert! Cria t-elle  
  
Elle vît Malfoy entré dans la pièce avec Pattenrond entre les mains.  
MERDE PATTENROND!!!!! Hurla t-elle dans sa tête mais l'air tout à fait  
serin extérieurement. je viens te rapporter ton chat dit Malfoy maladroitement. Oui merci dit Hermione gêné. Je peut m'asseoir? demanda Drago Oui oui fait comme chez toi.  
  
Et il s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit. Hermione remarqua que Malfoy tenait  
une revue d'allure scientifique dans ses mains. Bon Hermione je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Commença t-il  
  
Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. J'aimerais savoir. dit moi eu. dit moi ce que tu as vu quand tu es entré il y a quelques minutes dans ma chambre. Lui demanda t-il les joues rouges.  
Hermione le regarda avec des grands yeux. Rien. je t'assure! Dit-elle  
  
Drago la regarda d'un air sérieux. je ne suis pas un fou, j'ai entendu une porte fermé et j'ai vu un chat dans mon dortoir! Lui dit-elle en regardant Pattenrond.  
Hermione soupira - Quand je suis rentré dans ta chambre Drago et bien tu  
était en train de.. enfin tu sais quoi!  
-Allez dit-le dit Malfoy avec un petit sourir en coin  
- Tu sais de quoi je parle, ne me le fait pas dire c'est assez gênant  
comme sa!!!  
-D'accord, d'accord. mais tu sais Hermione il est tout à fait normal de  
faire des gestes comme ça à notre âge.  
Hermione ne répondit pas Je t'ai apporter une revue de sciences ici qui te présente divers articles sur le sujet si sa t'intéresse. Et que dise t-il? Demanda Hermione curieuse. On y dit que à l'adolescence 98% de gars vont finir un jour où l'autre à s'adonner à ce genre d'activités. 98%!!!! S'écriat Hermione fait moi voir sa un peu! Drago lui montra l'article.  
  
Et on y dit que 70% des filles vont s'y prêté reprit-il.  
  
Hermione lit en vitesse les deux articles sur le sujet. Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop. dit Malfoy encore gêné Je ne t'en voulais pas. seulement j'ai été surprise.  
  
Malfoy regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire farceur, Et toi Hermione, tu fait partie des 70%? Dit-il en riant  
  
Hermione secoua la tête Non! Dit-elle en riant Même pas une seule fois? Dit Drago l'air moqueur,  
  
Les joues d'Hermione prirent une tinte rougeâtre. Elle prit son oreiller  
et la lui jeta au visage. La ferme Malfoy! Lui dit-elle en riant Il me semblait bien aussi! Répondit Malfoy en attrapant l'oreiller et lui adressant un petit clin d'?il  
Ils restèrent une bonne assis comme ça une bonne partie de la soirée  
ensemble à parlé de tout et de rien en essayant d'oublier leur petit  
incident.  
Drago ce leva après un certain temps et vu la lettre d'Hermione sur le  
bureau. C'est pour qui? Demanda t-il Tu l'ai as toi les questions indiscrètes!  
  
Malfoy n'insista pas. Tu veut qu'on aille la porter à la volière ensemble? Lui demanda t-il Oui, d'accord c,est justement ce que j'allait faire quand je suis passé à ton dortoir.  
  
Il s'assurèrent que personne n'était dans le couloir et montèrent  
tranquillement jusqu'à la tour où tout les hiboux dormait  
silencieusement.  
  
Ils dorment dit Hermione, peut-être qu'on devrait attendre à demain? Dit- elle Mais non! À quoi croit tu qu'ils servent? Dit Malfoy en attachant la lettre d'Hermione après la patte de son propre hiboux grand-duc.  
Ils redescendirent après avoir envoyé la lettre. Drago raccompagna  
Hermione j'usqu'a son dortoir. Enfin ils atteignirent la grosse dame.  
  
Bonne nuit Hermione! Dit Malfoy  
  
Tout à coup ils entendirent des bruits de pas sonores s'approché vers  
eux, et entendirent les voix de Mc gonagall et de Flitwick.  
  
Vite cache moi1 s'il me voient ici je suis mort! Chuchotta Drago  
  
Hermione le pris par le bras et le glissa à l'intérieur.  
  
Ouf il était moins une! Dit-il  
  
Il je ta un regard à sa montre. Il est presque minuit. je dois vraiment m'en allé dit-il à Hermione.  
  
Mais les professeurs semblaient s'être arrêté devant la grosse dame pour continué leur conversations. Reste ici, s'il te voient tu va être en retenue pour une semaine. Tu m'invite à coucher ici Granger? Eu oui si tu veux. tu couchera par terre. Par terre? Sans c?ur! dit-il à Hermione en riant  
  
Ils traversèrent la salle commune et montèrent les escaliers vers le  
dortoir.  
  
Finalement tu n'aura pas à couché par terre dit-elle. Tu prendras le lit de Lavande à mes côtés.  
  
Je ne dit pas non! Dit Malfoy au moin je vais être capable de dormir comme sa.  
  
Si seulement Harry et Ron me voyaient faire sa! Dit Hermione , si tu savais il te prenne vraiment pour le pire des pervers!  
  
Le pire? Non pas tant que sa dit-il d'un ton moqueur. On peut toujours continuer à parler même si on es couché? Dit Drago  
  
Sans problèmes demain on se lève à l'heure que l'on veut. Répondit Hermione.  
  
Hermione ferma la lumière et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de  
rien.  
  
Bon j'espère que sa vous a tout de même plus! J'attend toujours vos  
reviews comme vos suggestions! Merci d'avance  
  
Le somptueux poulet 


	4. Une nuit chaude dans tout les sens du mo...

Merci de lire ma fic! Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des rewievs… jen ai pas beaucoup malheureusement mais au moins jai dépassé le cap des 5… c,est déjà une certaine satisfaction. Un merci particulier à Doudou la folle, ( désolé je savais pas ton vrai nom ;p ) qui ma aider à réglé mon petit problème  de mise en page, à l'avenir je vais savoir à quoi m'en tenir! J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous decevoir pour ce 4 ème chapitre… et même je commence à me demander si je n'aurais pas du classer cette fic dans le groupe R… surtout à cause des éléments à venir… enfin bon je suis trop paresseuse pour aller changer sa! Au pire si vous ne suportez absolument pas ce genre de scène, vous n'aurez qu'a sauter le passage lol!!!

Alors que Drago et Hermione commençait à être à cours de sujet, Malfoy essaya de partir une nouvelle conversation.

-As-tu déjà fumé Hermione? Demanda Drago à tout hasard

-Fumé? Non sa ne m'ai encore jamais arriver… encore moins la cigarette qu'une autre chose. Dit-elle

-Et tu as déjà bu? Lui demanda t-il souriant dans le noir

-Non plus… Harry et Ron ne sont pas vraiment le genre de personne qui se prêtent à ce genre de choses…

Mais Hermione se trompait, ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que en ce moment même Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges pour célébré les 17 ans de Ron étaient à l'arrière d'un champ à quelques mètres de la maison, bouteille de whisky à la main récitant des chants d'ivrognes alors que madame et monsieur Weasley dormaient  paisiblement à la maison.

-Tu va me faire croire qu'a 17 ans tu n'as jamais rien fait de tout sa? Dit Drago éttoné.

-Je ne te fais pas des accroires! C'est pourtant vrai… soupira Hermione.

Drago se leva hors de son lit et tendis sa main à Hermione.

-Suis moi, dit-il

-Mais pour aller ou?

-Pose pas de questions Mione!

Mione? Elle avait rêver ou il l'avait bien appeler par le nom affectif que tout ses amis lui donnaient? Les professeurs dormaient à cette heure-ci alors Drago et Hermione n'eurent aucun mal à atteindre l'extérieur du château. Et comme la dernière fois ils allèrent près du lac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?! On gèle dehors! Dit Hermione qui ne comprenait pas où Malfoy voulait en venir.

- On peut toujours aller dans la cabane d'Hagrid… il n'est pas là cette semaine.

-Vaudrais mieux qu'ici en tout cas! Lui dit Hermione

Ils se dirigèrent péniblement vers la cabane du gardien de chasse, la neige était molle et très épaisse et les ralentissaient considérablement, de plus le vent glacial soufflait leurs donnant de grands frissons. Hermione qui maintenant avait peur d'attrapé une mauvaise grippe avait bien hâte de savoir ce que Drago avait derrière la tête  en espérant que cela en vaille la peine! Par chance Hagrid ne prenait jamais soin de barrer sa porte, alors ils purent gagner l'intérieur chaud et réconfortant de la cabane qui était continuellement chauffé par un feu magique pendant l'hiver. Ils s'assirent près du feu par terre en se réchauffant.

-Alors tu va finir par me dire pourquoi tu nous as emmenés ici? S'impatienta Hermione.

Malfoy sorti des poches de sa cape un objet métalliques et un petit sac de plastiques. Hermione curieuse pris les deux objets dans ses mains.

-Veut tu me dire ce que tu fabriques avec une pipe et un gramme!? S'époumona Hermione

-Il y a toujours une première fois Hermione… sa ne te dirais pas? Tu veux me faire croire que nous sommes venus jusqu'ici pour rien? Se lamenta Malfoy

-Mais…je n'ai jamais fumé de ma vie Malfoy! Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu fort pour une première fois? Demanda t-elle

-On peut toujours commencé plus doucement dit Drago en sortant un cigare de son autre poche, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es incorrigible tu sais? Dit Hermione aux éclats, non tu sais j'ai une meilleur idée

Hermione ce leva et ouvrit l'une des armoires d'Hagrid. Elle se rassit avec une bouteille de cognac.

-Hagrid ne s'en rendras pas compte si nous partons avec la bouteilles, il y en a une vingtaine là dedans! Hagrid revient demain midi quelques jours avant la fin des congés, par conséquent, si nous fumons quoi que ce soit ici… sa risque fort bien de sentir encore s'ici demain matin non? Dit Hermione étonné d'embarquer dans le petit jeu de Malfoy.

-Tu sais que tu ai très intelligente des fois? Dit Malfoy qui abordait un large sourire

ils prirent la bouteille de cognac et repartirent dans la neige en direction du château pour regagner la salle commune des Gryffondor. Comme prévu ils purent se rendre là bas sans aucunes embûches quelconque. Heureusement pour eux, car ils seraient fort punis s'il étaient surpris ensemble à cette heure tardive, avec une bouteille de cognac en plus! Arrivé dans la salle commune, Drago et Hermione  accrochèrent leurs capes sur le support de bois et allèrent s'assirent devant le feu de bois, laissant la bouteille par terre. Ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre à contempler le feu, lorsque Malfoy entreprit la conversation.

-J'aurais quelques choses à te dire Mione avant que nous soyons sous l'effet de l'alcool tout les deux.

-Je t'écoute dit Hermione le regardant avec des yeux brillants.

-Je tiens à te dire que j'apprécies énormément les jours que nous passons ensembles ces temps-ci et je me demandait…

Il s'arrêta, il était très nerveux et doutais de la réponse qu'Hermione lui renvoierait…

-Je t'écoutes Drago lui dit Hermione sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Voudrais tu que toi et moi puissions devenir ce soir plus que des amis? Lui dit-il nerveusement

Les questions fusèrent et se bousculèrent de partout dans la tête d'Hermione, et la réponse tardait à venir. Drago mal à l'aise de se silence qui lui pesait lourd reprit la parole.

-Je savais bien que tu ne voudrais pas, excuse moi je suis désolé… dit-il en baissant la tête 

-Bien sûr que je veux Drago… je t'aime dit Hermione toute heureuse dans le fond de son être.

-Vraiment! s'écria Malfoy tu ne peux pas savoir c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

Et ils se dévorèrent des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Hermione brûlait d'envie d'embrasser Drago. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient en dégageant une certain chaleure et Drago senti la langue d'Hermione s'aventurer contre la sienne, ils s'adonnèrent ainsi à un long baiser passionné. Drago aperçu la bouteille du coin de l'œil.

-Alors on la boit cette bouteille? Dit-il

Hermione acquiesça. Ils n'avaient aucun verre à leurs disposition, ils décidèrent donc de boire la bouteille directement au goulot. Drago pris la première gorgée d'un coup sec.

-Pouhaaa! C'est infect sans aucun mélange! Grimaça Malfoy

Hermione pris la bouteille et sa son tour pris une gorgée du liquide brunâtre. Elle aussi fit une horrible grimaça et dégluti lentement.

-Merlin que c'est fort!s'exclama t-elle. Vaudrais mieux qu'on en prenne pas trop si on ne veux pas être malades demain ou même cette nuit… dit-elle

Au rythme des gorgée de cognac et des minutes qui s'écoulait, leur conversation perdait du sens et ils disaient n'importe quoi. Hermione se rendit compte que la bouteille commençait à descendre dangereusement, alors ils prirent la bouteille et la cachère sous l'un des fauteuils défoncés de la salle commune. Titubant, chancelant et riant comme des fous au moindre mot ou moindre geste ils montèrent au dortoir, Hermione dû recommencer 3 fois pour réussir à atteindre le dortoir car elle étais tellement ivre qu'elle avait peine à monter les marches. Drago poussa le lit de Lavande contre celui d'Hermione, ensuite ils s'assirent près de la fenêtre et regardèrent la neige tomber  délicatement sur le terrain de Quidditch, Hermione et Drago riait comme des déments en regardant le paysage dehors. Ils cessèrent de rire après un moment. Malfoy regardait Hermione et avait envie de la sentir, de la toucher. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à lui caresser le cheveux, Hermione qui avait elle aussi reprit son calme fixait Malfoy, elle ne savait pas si c'étais tout simplement le cognac qui lui faisait sa où si elle avait vraiment envie de coucher avec Malfoy cette nuit.

-Merlin qu'il fait chaud ici! S'exclama t-elle 

En fait il fessait plutôt froid l'hiver au château qui était mal isolé, mais la boisson leur donnait de continuelle bouffée de chaleur. 

-Laisse moi t'aider chérie lui dit Malfoy sur un ton d'ivrogne, il lui aida à retiré son haut de pyjama, dévoilant à la fois la poitrine d'Hermione qui ne dormait pas avec son soutien-gorge.

(NDA : Bon comme vous pouvez le prévoir par vous-même il y a une scène « chaude » qui s'en vient, alors si vous n'aimez pas, sautez se passage de l'histoire! =) 

Malfoy resta la bouche ouverte à contemplé la poitrine de sa petite amie. Et senti malgré lui une chaleur familière apparaître dans la zone de son entre-jambe. Hermione avait bien remarqué la bosse naissante dans les boxer de Drago.

-Je..je peux y toucher? Demanda Malfoy maladroitement

Pour répondre à sa question Hermione pris les mains de Malfoy et les lui posa lentement sur elle. Émerveillé Malfoy caressait avec précautions les seins d'Hermione. Et elle,sentant les mains chaudes de Drago en train de la masser, tremblait légèrement. Drago s'arrêta et pris Hermione contre elle.

-Es-tu encore vierge Mione? Lui murmura Malfoy à l'oreille.

-Oui lui chuchota Hermione. D'une voix sensuelle.

-Tu es sur de vouloir aller plus loin?je veux dire… il ne faut pas se le cacher nous sommes sous la boisson et je ne voudrais pas que demain tu ai l'impression que j'ai abuser de toi! Lui dit Malfoy avec de petit yeux.

-Drago, je suis encore consciente de mes gestes… lui rassura t-elle.

Alors ils se lancèrent dans un long baiser sauvage qui voulait tout dire…

Voilà si vous voulez voir la suite de leur première nuit dans mon prochain chapitre, je dois avoir reçu minimum 3 reviews! Moi sa ne me dérange pas j'ai toute la scène dans ma tête, je vais être patiente =)) en espérant que sa vous ai plus! J'attend vos reviews pour n'importe quel commentaire ou suggestion! Je n'en demande que trois, je ne suis pas si exigeante je crois ;)

Merci encore de lire ma fic

Le somptueux poulet


	5. Lendemain de veille

Non mais vous me laisser vraiment pas le choix! J'ai eu mes trois rewiews que je vous avait imposé en 1 heure après que j'ai poster le nouveau chapitre… vous avez de la chance, j'ai rien d'autre à faire ce soir. Merci pour tout mes rewieurs! Je suis rendue à 14 et quand même je suis plutôt contente pour une première fic! Bien sur j'ai une autre fic mais elle est du type aventure et sa n'interresse pas grand monde ce genre de fic alors je croit que je vais m'en tenir au fic de romance pour celles à venir! Je vous avertis d'avance je veux 5 reviews minimum pour un 6 ème chapitre! Question de me sentir plus utile… Bon fin du baratin. Place à mon nouveau chapitre. =)

Au fait Pour répondre a la question de Lily… personnellement j'y avait pas pensé! Mais on va dire que oui..

Drago qui sentait Hermione tremblée contre lui, resserra son étreinte. Hermione eu un hoquet et ils repartirent à rire pour une énième fois. Malfoy souleva Hermione et la posa  sur les lits qu'il avait collé ensemble quelques minutes plutôt. Malfoy de caractère dominant s'agenouilla devant elle. Hermione glissa ses mains sur le torse nu de Drago  en faisant de petits gestes frivoles avec ses doigts. Elle eu un autre hoquet. Drago qui avait une belle vue sur sa partenaire prenait plaisir à la regarder faire, Seule la brise lunaire éclairait le dortoir dans une atmosphère excitante. Hermione se releva et dans une autre hoquet parmis t'en d'autre, entreprit de déculotté son petit ami. Avec des gestes lent et calculé et descendit le boxer sur les cuisses de Drago et une fois débarrassé, elle le tira à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione devant la vu d'un Malfoy flambant nu, eu un petit gloussement.

-On peu dire que ta maman t'as bien fait toi! Murmura t-elle entre deux hoquets dû à l'ivresse. Mieux que Ron et Harry ricana t-elle

-Tu veux dire que les as déjà vu? Ma petite coquine dit Drago avant de l'embrassé une autre fois.

Hermione prit le membre de Malfoy et jouait avec comme s'il sagissait d'un jouet. Drago prenait grandement plaisir au petit jeu d'Hermione. Après quelques minutes ainsi, elle s'arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Je peux le mettre dans ma bouche? Demanda Hermione avec un air de petite fille. Décidément elle étais vraiment saoule, jamais elle n'aurais oser demander une t-elle question à Drago

Malfoy acquiesça, a son tour il réprima un petit hoquet. Hermione s'avança et glissa le membre viril de Drago dans sa bouche. Elle essayait d'enfoncer la chose le plus loin possible dans sa bouche tout en lui donnant de petit coup de langue sur le gland. Malfoy gémissait de plaisir, ce qui incitait Hermione à continuer tout en accélérant la cadence. Le souffle bruyant de Malfoy ce faisait entendre de plus en plus fort.

-Mione, je t'averti je vais bientôt venir… si tu ne veux pas te retrouvé avec un dégât dans la bouche tu ferais mieux de te retiré tout de suite! Lui dit Malfoy dans un râle.

Hermione l'écouta et se retira, si elle avalait la semence de Malfoy et que le goût la rebutait, en plus de tout le cognac qu'elle avait bû, elle avait peur de faire son propre gâchis sur le tapis du dortoir. Drago dans un long gémissement se vida sur les draps. Ils restèrent là sans bouger et en silence. Seuls les hoquets d'Hermione brisa le silence.

-Regarde Hermione, j'ai apporter une autre revue avec l'autre que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure. En attendant que je « recharge mes batteries » on pourrais regarder ça tout les deux. Lui dit Malfoy en lui caressant les cheveux. 

Il se leva et revint immédiatement avec la revue.

-Lumos murmura t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? lui dit Hermione 

-Sa vient des moldus… on appel sa un kamasutra… tu dois surment déjà avoir entendu parlé… lui dit doucement à l'oreille Malfoy.

Pendant qu'il discutait ensemble de la position qu'il adopterais ensemble, Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges qui eux aussi étais d'état plutôt fêtarde, riaient comme des démons et criaient des imbéciltées. Ron qui était sans aucuns doutes le plus saoul de la gang, lui disait toute sorte de bêtises et criait plusieurs obscénité. Il alla même à dire à Harry et aux jumeaux qu'il avait déjà couché à Hermione. Ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un

La nuit avait fait son chemin, déjà c'étais le matin et les effets de l'alcool c'étais dissipés, par contre les effets secondaire,eux, faisait surface. Ron, Harry et les deux frères étais s'étaient endormis dans le champ, Harry se sentait comme en bateau et Ron avait la migraine. Les deux jumeaux eu se sentaient endormi, comme dans un coma, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Percy quand il découvrit Harry et ses trois frères dans cet état! Mais pour une fois il avait fait preuve de compréhension et n'alla pas les dénoncé à madame Weasley qui ferait sans doutes  une attaque si elle venait à apprendre la nouvelle!

Du côté d'Hermione la nuit avait été très dur. Son estomac avait brassé dangereusement pendant l'acte avec Drago et elle passa le reste de la nuit à la fenêtre du dortoir à vomir parmis les hoquets bruyant. Drago pour sa part c'était retrouver dans les mêmes états que Ron une migraine incroyable lui faisait tournée la tête et lui donnait des nausées. Vers midi, Malfoy et Hermione descendirent pour le dîner ( pour le déjeuner pour les français ) avant que Dumbledore et les autres se mettent à leur recherche puisqu'il ne s'étaient pas présenté pour le déjeuner. ( Petit déjeuner pour les français ;) ) L'ors qu'il arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils étaient déjà à table.

-On fait la grâce matinée ce matin? Dit Dumbledore avec le sourire.

Hermione un peu gêné par la bonne humeur du vieil homme, se contenta de sourire.

-Vous faites bien! Reprit le professeur, car les autres élèves reviennent ce soir et les cours reprennent demain!

-Et je ne me suis pas gêné pour vous mettre du pain sur la planche! Ajouta Mc Gonagall

-Je vais prendre un riz sauvage accompagné de dinde… dit le petit professeur Flitwick en lisant le menu, aussitôt sa commande apparu dans l'assiette doré.

Ce qui sorti tout le monde de la conversation. Tour à tour les convives commandèrent leur vivres.

***

Pendant ce temps, les garçons qui était toujours dans le champ se demandaient bien quelle heure était-il. Comme pour répondre à leur question, ils virent Molly Weasley qui s'avançait vers eux.

-Je sais bien que vous aviez prévu de faire du camping cette nuit les garçons… mais il se fait tard! Sa suffit la paresse! Aller je nous ai préparé des omelettes aux fromage pour manger.

L'estomac d'Harry ne supportait pas l'idée d'aller mangé, seul la pensée d'aller mangé une omelette chavira Harry qui se mit à vomir à l'instant. Ron qui était à ses côtés eu un évident mouvement de recul.

-Mon Dieu Harry sa ne va pas!? S'écria madame Weasley en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Vient avec moi je vais te mettre au lit lui murmura la dame à l'oreille.

La journée risque d'être longue … se dit Harry en lui-même avant de laisser partir un nouveau flot de vomi en espérant que sa ne sentait pas trop l'alcool…

***

 Hermione qui commençait à sentir mieux, quitta Malfoy vers son dortoir pour aller y faire ses devoirs en paix. Elle avait déjà fait son devoir d'arithmancie, de potion et de métamorphose. Il ne lui restait que son devoir de sortilèges. Ce qui l'occuperait au moins pour la prochaine heure. Elle passa le reste de la journée à l'extérieur du château, chez Hagrid qui étais revenu de son voyage en Allemagne. Heureusement celui-ci n'avait pas remarquer, comme l,avait prévu Hermione, que l'une de ses nombreuses bouteille de cognac avait mystérieusement disparue. 

Enfin arriva l'heure du retour des autres élèves. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtais à descendre, Drago arriva.

-Tu sais Hermione. Je ne crois pas honnêtement que Harry et Ron serais très content de savoir que nous sommes ensemble…

-Sans doutes de non. Dit Hermione à voix basse.

-Alors vaut mieux essayer de garder sa pour nous deux, c'est d'accord? Lui demanda Malfoy

-Oui parfait. Lui dit Hermione avant de l'embrassé et de repartir vers la grande salle.

L'ors qu'elle et Malfoy arrivèrent en bas. Personne n'étais encore arrivé.

-On a encore quelques minutes pour nous deux… lui chuchota Drago  à l'oreille

Il se retourna vers Hermione et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Un grand bruit sourd résonna dans le château, mais Drago et Hermione n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Les élèves affluaient en grand nombre dans la grande salle. Harry et Ron qui était en tête  du groupe des Gryffondor restèrent nettement figé sur place à la vue du spectacle. Hermione et Drago les yeux fermés n'avaient rien vu.

-Hermione? Dit Harry avec des yeux interrogatifs

Ils ouvrirent les yeux et aperçurent la foule avec stupéfaction. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers eux et la foule pu reprendre sa marche.

-En tout cas pour la discrétion c'est plutôt raté… dit Malfoy à sa bien-aimée dans un murmure assez audible pour Harry et Ron

-Je peut savoir à quoi tu joue?! Dit Ron à Hermione

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut interrompu par Dumbledore, qui annonçait le fin des congés et le début du banquet…

MERci J'attend Des rewiews pour continuer la fic!

Le somptueux poulet 


	6. L'erreur de Ron

Merci beaucoup à tout les reviewers! En passant sa risque d'être un peu plus long pour le prochain chapitre parce que cette semaine je travail et la semaine prochaine aussi ¬¬ que voulez vous… faut bien se faire un peu d'argent de poche non? Sinon avec quoi est-ce que je vais me payer le traversier pour aller dans le vieux québec avec mes amies?! Bon la je divague un peu lolll et les français de l'europe doivent pas vraiment comprendre de quoi je parle… enfin j,espère que vous aller aprécié mon nouveau chapitre!

**

Le discours de Dumbledore semblait interminable pour Harry et Ron qui avaient vraiment hâte d'entendre ce que Hermione avait à leur donné comme explication. Hermione quant à elle faisait marché ses méninges à pleine vapeur pour trouver une explication suffisante et convaincante. Elle avait beau ce concentré elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir. Enfin le discours prit fin, trop rapidement selon Hermione, les deux Gryffondor s'étaient assis devant Hermione à table. Question d'avoir l'air plus intimidant peut-être.

-Alors? Dit Harry le premier, tu veux bien me dire comment tu as pu faire ça à Ron après tout ce que vous avez vécus ensemble?!

Hermione qui regardait le parterre leva les yeux vers Harry puis vers Ron.

-Quoi? Ce que j'ai vécu avec Ron? De quoi tu parle Harry? Dit Hermione confuse.

Ron se senti fondre sous son siège et aurait bien voulu avoir une cape d'invisibilité à cet instant sous la main.

-Ou..Oui répondit Harry hésitant, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part d'Hermione

-Harry sincèrement je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Lui dit Hermione avec de grands yeux.

-Ne joue pas à l'ignorante Mione! Ron m'as tout raconté! N'est-ce pas Ron? Lui dit Harry

Ron senti son estomac disparaître.

-Écoute Harry je.. tu… bafouilla Ron, Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

-Hermione sa ne se fait pas sortir avec un autre gars alors qu'on couche avec un autre! Lui dit Harry à voix basse.

-Quoi!??? S'écria Hermione, elle se retourna vers un Ron livide, qu'est-ce que tu a été raconter??? JAMAIS au grand jamais je ne coucherai avec toi Ron weasley! Surtout pas avec un coup comme celui là!

Ron ce senti mourir sur place et n'osai pas bougé. Hermione s'enfuit en courant ne sachant ou elle allait, Drago qui avait assisté à la scène se mit à la poursuite d'Hermione à travers les couloirs. Harry resta assis à ne rien comprendre et Ron lui restait assis sans bougé le cœur brisé…

-Ron t'aurais pas… commença Harry

Mais il fut interrompu par Ron qui s'était levé et sauvé en courant vers le dortoir. Harry soupira et pris son souper seul en compagnie de Neville. Neville lui qui était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, comme toujours, n'avait rien écouter de la conversation et après tout, ce dit Harry, c'était mieux ainsi. Il englouti son repas en vitesse et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il cogna deux coups. Mais pas de réponse. Alors Harry se risqua à ouvrir la porte, à son entré il s'aperçu immédiatement que les rideaux à baldaquin de Ron étais tirés, et il entendait des pleurs. Harry se rendit compte alors qu'il avait fait une grosse gaffe… mais pourquoi s'en vouloir? S'était plutôt Ron qui avait commis une erreur non?

-Ron? Dit Harry bêtement

Harry entendit un pleur s'étouffer et la voix tremblante de Ron s'éleva.

-Désolé Harry je ne t'avait pas entendu entré… lui dit-il avant d'ouvrir ses rideaux.

Ron avait les oreilles rouges, la voix noué et les yeux bouffis par les pleurs. 

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé en bas? Demanda Harry avec un ton aimable, il ne voulais pas brusqué son ami plus qu'il ne l'était!

Ron prit une grande inspiration qui semblait douloureuse.

-Tu sais Harry… quand j'ai dit que j'avais couché avec Hermione et toutes sortes de choses du genre… tu n'est pas sans savoir que nous avions bu ce soir là! Tout était faux Harry! Tout étais faux! Lui dit-il avant de repartir dans un nouveau flot de larmes.

Harry très malheureux pour son ami lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir Harry… ce n'est pas de ta faute repris Ron mais maintenant… tu l'as entendu toi aussi tout à l'heure! Elle l'as bien dit, elle ne veux plus rien savoir de moi! Et pour ajouter du tout à mon malheur, notre Mione sort avec nul autre que Drago Malfoy! S'écria Ron nettement dépassé par la situation. Harry dit moi! Je ne sais plus quoi faire… dit Ron

-Premièrement Ron, commença Harry, je crois qu'il va falloir que nous faisions tout deux l'effort d'accepter Malfoy et de ne pas s'engeuler avec lui, enfin le moins souvent possible…

-Pourquoi Harry!? Il nous a volé notre Mione! Dit Ron 

-Non Ron il ne l'a pas volé dit Harry avec un petit sourire, tu connais Hermione aussi bien que moi, si elle a fait ce choix c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison de croire en Malfoy et comme elle est notre amie nous devons accepter sa relation… même si j'avoue que c'est dur!

-Tu as raison, répondit Ron, de plus si je me montre courtois envers « son Drago » elle va mieux réussir à me pardonner non?

Harry acquiesça avec de grands mouvements de tête.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Ron! Allez viens avec moi, tu n,as pas beaucoup mangé tantôt et il reste encore de la nourriture.

Sur ce Harry et Ron quittèrent le Dortoir en direction de la grande salle.

**

Voici ce qui c'est passé du côté d'Hermione pendant que Ron et Harry étaient au dortoir.

**

Hermione courait dans les couloirs pour finalement s'arrêter dans un endroit plutôt perdu près de la volière. Elle s'assit en petit bonhomme et se mit la tête sur les genoux. Hermione ne pleurait pas mais elle sentait la haine qui l'envahissait. À combien de personne cet imbécile a-t-il été raconter cette histoire? Ce demandait t-elle. En réalité trois personne incluant Harry avait entendu les dires de Ron, soit : Harry,Fred et Georges. Hermione entendit quelqu'un qui montait les escaliers en courant et elle s'empressa de se lever debout. Malfoy tourna le coin du couloir et eu un regard soulagé quand il aperçu Hermione.

-Ah c'est toi… dit Hermione avant de se rassir par tere.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda Malfoy qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés. C'est à cause de Weasley?

-Oui… qui d'autre? répondit Hermione

Drago se leva entraînant Hermione avec elle, et la serra contre lui.

-Aller oublie sa Mione, l'important c'est que nous, nous savons la vérité… et peu de gens à Poudlard on entendu cette imbécilitée.

-Mais Drago! Je dois être fâché après Ron, par principe! Sinon il va croire qu'il peut recommencer!!!

-Croit moi Hermione il a eu sa leçon! Lui dit Malfoy surpris par lui-même d'essayer de défendre Weasley. Et après tout si tu es fâché après Weasley, tout le monde va le remarquer et alors tout ce monde voudra savoir pourquoi non?

-Tu as raison Drago. Lui dit Hermione avant de déposé un baiser sur sa joue

Et ils redescendirent en direction de la grande salle.

Merci pour les rewiews continuer à m'en envoyé je suis très ouverte! Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu déçu car jai seulement eu 27 rewiews pour 5 chapitre =( c'est pas beaucoup! Je vais attendre patiemment que j'ai un nombre de reviews suffisant pour continuer cette fic. Merci encore et j'espère que vous avez aimez ce nouveau chapitre!

Le somptueux Poulet 


	7. Des congés bonus

Vraiment désolé s'a été très long avant que je publie le nouveau chapitre ( en tout cas beaucoup trop long à mon goût!) faute de temps et peut-être aussi à cause d'un petit manque d'inspiration je l'avoue. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant d'écrire le 7 ème chapitre et cette fois il devrais être plus long que les autres. Javais prévue arreter la fic mais je vais continuer finalement!

Harry et Ron appercurent Hermione et Drago redescendre les marches de la volière. Ron assit à nouveau devant son assiette suiva des yeux le trajets de ceux-ci jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Hermione qui sentais que Ron l'observait décida d'éviter son regard et regardait fixement son assiette en mangeant la tête basse.

-Est-ce qu'il me regarde encore? Demanda Hermione à Drago pendant qu'elle s'essuyait les mains avec son essuie-tout.  

-Qui ça? Demanda Drago Potter?

-Mais non voyions! L'imbécile roux. Dit Hermione d'un ton qui voulais dire « pourtant c'est évident non? »

-Oh! Drago leva la tête en direction de la table des Gryffondor et son regard croisa celui de Ron qui abaissa aussitôt la tête, croyant que Malfoy n'avais rien vu.

-Oui, toujours. Répondit Malfoy qui pris une bouché de son ragoût.

Hermione soupira bruyamment et regarda Harry qui l'aperçu et elle lui fit signe de venir la voir. Celui-ci lui approuva à l'instant d'un signe de tête qu'il arrivait. Il adressa quelques mots à Ron et parti en direction de la table des Serpentard. Plusieurs Gryffondor en apercevant Harry qui ce dirigeait vers l'endroit se demandèrent si il étais fou. Harry sous les regards lourds affligés par ses confrères et consoeur atteignit enfin Hermione.

-Tu m'as fait signe? Lui demanda t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui merci d'être venu aussi rapidement,dit-elle, tu pourrais dire à Ron d'arrêter de me regarder à toute les 3 secondes sa devient vraiment désagréable… au cas ou il ne s'en étais pas rendu compte il y a déjà depuis le début du repas que nous nous en sommes aperçus.

-Pas de problèmes Hermione. Dit Harry

Il salua Hermione et adressa un signe de main à Drago, et retourna vers son ami aux cheveux roux.

-Je sens que Potter s'habitue vite à notre relation, j'en suis bien heureux dit Drago

Hermione en guise de réponse acquiesça

-Alors elle t'as parlé de moi? Dit Ron anxieux

-Oui en partie. Répondit Harry

-Et alors? Dit-il en portant un regard vers Drago

-Veux tu bien arrêter de faire ça? Lui coupa Harry

-De faire quoi? Lui demanda Ron surpris

-Arrête de les fixés à toutes les secondes ça devient agaçant Ron.

-D'accord d'accord! Mais bon c'étais quoi le message?

-Je viens de te le dire, mais si ce n'étais pas elle qui aurais abordé le sujet c'est moi qui l'aurais fait, sa m'énerve aussi. Dit Harry

Ron ne répondit pas et termina son repas. Hermione et Drago ce levèrent debout s'embrassèrent rapidement et repartirent chacun vers leurs salles communes respectives.

-J'ai une pratique de Quidditch dans une demie heure, je vais aller me changer et allé directement au terrain. Dit Harry

-D'accord dit Ron, je compte rester chez les Gryffondor toute la soirée si tu me cherche par après.

Et Harry parti en vitesse vers le dortoir. Ron quant à lui termina son pouding au caramel et monta à son tour au dortoir pour prendre son courrier. L'orsqu'il arriva il aperçu une lettre du collège sur son lit et un hibou qui repartait par la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit dès qu'il la vit.

Cher étudiants et étudiantes.

La période des fêtes à été mouvementées et dur pour le personnel de l'école et 5 de nos enseignants sont aux prises avec de grosses sinusites et par faute de remplacent la période de congés sera allongé d'une autre semaine, le Poudlard Express ne peux effectué le voyage pour cette semaine alors nous avons organisé une semaine complète de temps libre pour les étudiants, ceux qui désireront aller à l'extérieur du territoire de Poudlard devrons le signaler et être joignable en tout temps. Soyez prudents et prudentes.

Bien à vous

Minerva McGonagall directrice Adjointe

-C'est simplement trop génial! Hurla Ron en dançant sur place comme un fou.

Harry lui aussi étais déjà au courant et il avait pensé faire une sortie avec Ron et Hermione toute la semaine à Pré au Lard et dormir dans un hôtel du coin ou encore passé la semaine entière de la même façon au chemin de traverse. Enfin Harry arriva de sa pratique de Quidditch, il se doucha et ensuite discuta des projets qu'il avait entrepris personnellement pour la semaine à venir. Ron approuva, après tout, tout étais au frais de Harry rien de trop beau! Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Reste ici Ron je vais aller parler avec Malfoy de la semaine que j'ai prévue. Dit Harry

-Quoi!? Lui aussi il vient? Demanda Ron les yeux ronds.

-Je vais juste lui demander si il nous laisse Hermione pour la semaine, calme toi! Dit Harry exaspéré.

Et il referma la porte sur lui. Il ce dirigeait vers la grande salle dans l'espoir d'y voir Malfoy. Décidément il avait de la veine ce soir, Malfoy étais seul  entrain de lire dans la grande salle. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés sous les regards réprobateurs des Poufsouffle qui passaient par là.

-Je te dérange? Demanda Harry qui voulais ce montré gentil

-Non je lisais cet article ici, il y a trop de monde dans la salle commune. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Malfoy qui lui aussi avait promis à Hermione de faire un effort.

-Tu es sans doute au courant pour la fin de semaine de congé supplémentaire… j'avais l'intention d'emmener Ron et Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse ou pré au lard pour la semaine et je suis venu te demander la permission de l'emmener avec nous. Dit Harry un peu gêné.

-Qui? Weasley? Bien sûr que tu peux l'emmener dit Malfoy en riant, mais il s'arrêta en voyant que Potter ne riait pas. Je suis désolé Harry, pas que je ne veux pas vous la laisser une semaine non! Je ne suis pas SI possessif que ça. Mais Hermione m'avais proposer d'aller toute la semaine dans le côté moldu, faire les boutiques ect… vraiment désolé Potter.

Il avait l'air sincère.

-Oh! S'exclama Harry. Je vois que je m'y prend un peu trop tard. Bon ce n'est pas grave, sa sera pour une autre fois! Merci quand même. Au revoir Malfoy!

-Au revoir Potter.

Et Malfoy replongea dans sa lecture. Plusieurs question se poussaient dans la tête de Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Ron? Il va être encore plus furieux…

Il hésita un moment et ce décida à entré dans le dortoir.

-Alors? Demanda Ron qui visiblement s'attendait à de bonnes nouvelles. 

-Hermione ne pourra pas être là. Commença t-il, mais on pourra toujours invité quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux! Même juste nous deux on risque de vraiment s'amusés! Repris Harry aussitôt qu'il eu aperçu la mine déconfite de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends à lui? Ne pas laisser sortir Hermione avec ses deux amis.. je vais lui casser la figure moi! S'emporta Ron.

-Un instant Ron! S,écria Harry tu n'y es pas tout à fait… en fait Hermione à invité Malfoy à passer une semaine du côté de la grande ville moldue. Malfoy n'y est pour rien.

-Ah parce que maintenant tu prends sa défense! S'époumona Ron

-Tu divague… couche tard je crois que tu es fatigué. Dit Harry

-T'as raison bonne nuit! Dit Ron frustré en tirant les rideaux.

Harry soupira, il mit son pyjama et se coucha à son tour.

Bon Ok je sais c'est pas la peine de me le dire je suis pas du tout douée pour faire des longs chapitres…mais cest la vie.

Reviews Pleaze! ;)


	8. Un portoloin emmerdeur

Me revoilà avec un 8 ème chapitre! 2 chapitre en deux jours, ouf. Jai dû me creuser la tête un peu mais je me suis fait beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.

EnJoy!

------------

Déjà très tôt le lendemain matin plusieurs élèves étaient déjà debout à la grande salle discutant des projets de la semaine a faire le plus tôt possible. Harry de son côté avait envoyé une lettre au Barman Tom du Chaudron Baveur pour le prendre une chambre au chemin de Traverse pour les prochains 7 jours. Drago qui avais promis à Hermione de s'occuper de l'Hôtel dû remettre cette tâche à sa bien aimée car il ne connaissait pas la valeur de l'argent moldu et ne comprenait rien au description des hôtels. « Un bain tourbillon? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il on été encore inventés ceux la? » s'exclama t-il en lisant l'un des nombreux dépliant publicitaire d'Hermione.

 Alors ainsi ils avaient échangés leurs tâches, pendant qu'elle s'occuperait des réservations il devait passé dans l'avant midi le plus vite possible à la banque de Gringott's changé quelques uns de leurs nombreux gallions en argent moldus. 

En chemin vers le portoloin que Dumbledore avait  placé pour le chemin de Traverse cette semaine, Drago rencontra Harry.

-Salut Malfoy dit Harry de bonne humeur.

-Bonjour Potter. Lui répondit-il 

-Ou tu va? Dit Harry en s'approchant de la vielle chaussette rapiécée.

-A Gringott's, faire changé notre argent. Dit Drago qui s'étais retenu à grand peine pour ne pas envoyer Harry ce faire voir. Et toi?

-J'ai reçu une lettre pour aller voir la chambre que j'ai réservé sur le chemin de traverse, question de voir si tout y est correct.

Malfoy s'en foutais éperdument mais se permis tout de même un sourire approbateur.  Ils entendirent  la petite détonation du portoloin qui leur indiqua qu'ils partaient à l'instant. Le retour sur la terre ferme fût brutal, Dumbledore avait placé son deuxième portoloin en pleine colline et l'ors que les deux jeunes sorciers arrivèrent ils perdirent pieds et déboulèrent tranquillement la grande colline pleine de verdure, et ils terminèrent au bout d'un petit moment leurs roulades sur le postérieur.

-VIEUX BÂTARD DE FOU! S'écria Malfoy en oubliant Harry, IL N'Y A QU'UN PAUVRE CON QUI PEUX PLACÉ SONT PORTOLOIN EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UNE COLLINE!

-Harry, même si il étais très attaché à Dumbledore se mis à rire de bon cœur. J'avoue que s'était pas très songé dit Harry

-Va falloir que je passe chez le nettoyeur, jamais les gobelins me laisseront entré dans la banque taché de verdure et plein d'herbe.

Harry s'inspecta à son tour et il n'étais pas dans un meilleur état.

-Viens on va aller chez madame Guipure la tailleuse de robe elle va sans doutes pouvoir arrangé ça. Ajouta Harry

C'est sous l'œil des passants qui les trouvaient plutôt négligent envers leurs uniformes, qu'ils ce dirigèrent en vitesse en direction de la boutique de robes pour sorciers. Dès qu'il entrèrent dans le magasin, la sorcière tailleuse s'exclama d'un grand soupir en les apercevant. 

-Pas besoin de me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici! Dit la dame grassette en jetant un coup d'œil à leur habillement. Vous êtes les 13 ème depuis ce matin! Je crois que je vais écrire au professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander de changer son portoloin de place, c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie. Sa ne sera pas de la tarte d'aller le reprendre pour retourner au château non plus! Ajouta t-elle

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient pas penser à sa.

-Vous savez madame, je crois qu'au lieu de vous demander de me faire un nettoyage complet, je vais vous acheter une nouvelle robe, parce que celle-ci à notre retour va être complètement fichue si je déboule encore 2 fois la colline en essayant d'atteindre le portoloin.

-Excellente idée, murmura Malfoy.

La dame haussa les épaules.

-A votre guise. Monté sur ses deux tabourets. Leur adressa t-elle.

Ils exécutèrent l'ordre de la tailleuse.

-Alors une pour Gryffondor et une pour Serpentard! Dit-elle en déroulant son ruban magique qui prenait les mesures pour elle.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute ils purent repartirent avec une robe toute neuve.

-Et pour le retour qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Harry 

-On va aller ce changé pour remettre notre robe sale et rendu au château on se r'habille normalement.

Harry s'arrêta

-Bon je te laisse ici, je suis arrivé au chaudron baveur. On se rejoins ici dans une heure ok? Demanda Harry

Drago jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre.

-Ok a dans une heure. Dit Drago qui à l'intérieur de lui-même n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'un rendez-vous avec Potter.

Harry poussa la porte du Pub et pénétra dans la pénombre de l'établissement.

-Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda le barman à la calvitie avancée.

-J'ai réservé une chambre ce matin, au nom de Harry Potter dit Harry en voyant l'homme qui allait lui posé la question

-Bien sûr monsieur Potter, il me semblait bien aussi vu avoir déjà vu à quelque part! Chambre 14 deuxième étage à votre droite au fond. Ajouta l'homme souriant.

-Merci. Dit courtement Harry avant de s'avancer dans les vielles escaliers de bois craquantes.

Il prit la grosse clé cuivrée que Tom lui avait donné et la fit glissé dans la serrure et poussa la porte grinçante. Au premier coup d'œil il s'aperçu que ce n'étais pas le gros luxe sauf qu'il avoua que l'ensemble avait l'air très propre et confortable. Il tira les rideaux pour faire entré la lumière dans la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre. Ils avaient sans doute la plus belle vue de toutes les chambres du chaudron baveur. La fenêtre tombait sur la place publique du village avec la fontaine et les kiosques mobiles d'artisanat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du village situé tout en haut de l'hôtel de ville marbré. Dans 25 minutes il devait redescendre rejoindre Malfoy en avant. Alors pour passer le temps il commanda une bière au beurre et alla la boire sur la terrasse, comme ça quand Malfoy arriverais il ne le manquerait pas.

Malfoy avait retiré 255 gallions de son coffre ( étant riche cela ne représentait rien pour lui!) ce qui lui donnait un total de 6000$ en argent moldu.( NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : je viens du canada, je sais pas combien six mille dollars Canadien ça peux représenté dans le pays d'où vous venez mais en gros c'est beaucoup d'argent.) satisfait de son transfert il décida d'aller rejoindre Harry au Pub.

-Hé Oh Malfoy je suis là! S'écria Harry sur la terrasse.

-J'arrive un instant, Malfoy ce commanda une bière au beurre à son tour et alla s'assir avec Potter.

Pendant ce temps Hermione faisait leur bagages dans son dortoir, Drago avait pris la peine de lui apporté ce qui souhaitais apporter avec lui cette semaine. Elle tomba sur le livre de kamasutra de Drago, un petit sourire coquin apparu sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit le livre contemplant les sorcière et sorcière en action dans diverses positions. Tout à coup Ron entra dans le dortoir. Hermione devint les oreilles rouge et s'empressa comme une éclair de refermer le livre et de fermer la valise.

-Je te dérange ?dit Ron j'aurais dû cogner ajouta t-il

-Non non tu ne me dérange pas. Dit-elle en espérant que Ron n'ai rien vu.

-Dumbledore offre des sundae au caramel gratuit dans la grande salle, je me suis dit que tu en voudrais peut-être un? Dit Ron

-J'arrive tout de suite, elle pris soin de fermer la valise correctement et la poussa à côté de son lit avant de partir en direction de la grande salle.

Drago et Harry se remirent en route vers la colline, ils se changèrent derrière un arbre pour remettrent leur vielles robe toute crassée de verdure. Chacun leur  tour il ce donnèrent un élan pour atteindre le portoloin mais sans succès, ils arrêtèrent de compter le nombre de tentatives ratées quand ils arrivèrent à la 18 ème. Leur robe était dans un piteux état, il ne regrettait pas finalement d'avoir acheter des robes neuves. Enfin Drago exaspéré prit une élan monstre et couru de toute ses forces vers l'objet convoité en essayent de ne pas perdre pied une fois de plus, suivi de Harry. Drago effleura la paire de chaussette avant de retombé par en arrière,Harry eu le temps a la dernière seconde de s'accrocher à un pans de la robe du Serpentard. Et ….PLOUSHHH ils atterrirent dans le lac, Drago remonta à la surface avant Harry et une fois de plus s'emporta.

-BON SANG DE MERDE, OÙ SONT LES MERDIERS QUI ONT FOUTU CE BORDEL DE PORTOLOIN DANS LE LAC???

Ils aperçurent un groupe de première année derrière un arbre avec un grand bâton de bois, qui riait comme des démens. Drago toujours hurlant nagea comme un enragé vers eux.

-ATTENDEZ BANDE DE PTI CONS, JVAIS VOUS CASSER LES DEUX JAMBES MOI! Malfoy atteignit la rive et se mis à courir après les premières années qui hurlait de peur à présent.

Harry leur fît signe du poing, menaçant et se mit à rire en voyant Malfoy qui criait en leur courant après avec leur bâton à la main en essayent de les assommer.

-sa aurais été plus utile qu'il ai sa baguette en ce moment, ricana Harry en ramassa celle-ci qui flottait sur l'eau.

Harry prit soin de remettre le portoloin à sa place et sorti du lac détrempé. Hermione et Ron sortirent du château sundae à la main.

-Harry? Mais d'où tu sort? S'exclama Hermione le voyant détrempé.

-Drago et moi on a eu quelques ennuis avec des premières années… commença Harry

-Où est-il demanda Ron

Comme pour répondre à sa question on revu Malfoy apparaître rageant tenant les 3 premières années par le colet ( avec la force de l'adrénaline ) et il les jeta au bout de ses bras dans le lac.

-MORVEUX!!! NE VOUS AVISEZ PLUS JAMAIS FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL À UN MALFOY COMPRIS???

-Oui monsieur! Dirent en chœur les trois étudiants appeurés.

Harry,Hermione et Ron se mirent à rire devant le spectacle.

-Bonjour chérie… dit Malfoy qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur en déposant un baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Sa y est Drago, tout es prêts pendant que tu va allé te changer je vais aller dire à Dumbledore où nous serons cette semaine.

Et ils rentrèrent  dans le château.

Voilà fin du chapitre! J'espère que vous avez apréciez, jai adoré écrire un Malfoy enragé envers des premières années Ahhaha

Comme d'habitude continuez à m'écrire vos reviews!

Le somptueux Poulet


	9. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour à Tous! Y'a plusieurs mois mon ordi à été malheureusement été attaqué par d'abominable virus malfaisant, et jai perdue cette fic. J'avais décidé de laisser tomber, mais en la relisant sur fanfiction.net jai décider de la repartir. Alors ce cours message est pour vous dire que la fic reprend du service et que d'ici les prochaines semaine il devrait y avoir un nouveau chapitre. Si y'a des suggestions hésiter pas, faut que je me remettre dans le bain lol. Merci Harry-Ann 


End file.
